Across the Galaxy and Beyond the Stars
by MasterAnakinSkywalker
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin go missing and crash on earth in the 51st century


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Earth 51st century 2:00pm Thursday the 4th of July.

Earth's atmosphere the Twilight:  
>"I thought I told you Anakin," Obi wan sighed "that since the Hyperdrive had broken to stop at Naboo for repairs we wouldn't be in this situation."<p>

Anakin sighed "that's what I was doing master when we ended up," he gestured to earth "here."

"Tell you what Anakin we can stop here instead to get a new hyperdrive."  
>Anakin nodded.<p>

UK. London earth SCC (Space Control Centre)

Head of the SCC 28 year-old Mara-Jade O'Williston sighed and put her feet on the desk and put her earphones in there hadn't been a case worth worrying about for over a week, so she was thinking about having next week off. When her second in command, 19 year-old Jack Harknett ran into the room and said "Mara!"

"What!" she looked irritably over her shoulder pulling out one of the earphones "is it?"

"T-there is a ship of no type I have ever seen rushing towards the landing pad of this building. If you don't believe me check the scanners."

Mara sighed rolled her eyes, removed her feet from the desk and checked the scanners and said "you're right" pulled out the other earphone and said through the loud speaker: "all troops report to landing pad immediacy all troops report to landing pad immediately."

The Twilight

With alarms blaring, the Twilight was hurling towards the landing pad of the SCC.  
>"Obi Wan" Anakin hissed "get to the escape pod now and we might have a chance to get out of the ship before it crashes."<p>

"Huh,"Obi wan snorted "you should know that they where used the last time we used this ship a week ago and got into a mess just because of you NOT listening to the instructions given to you by myself and Master Yoda."

"Hey!" Anakin looked up "that was not my fault okay. As I told you at the time I was going to destroy the engines of the ship when I was caught by Count Dooku of all people."

"Yes thats exactly what I mean by you not following instructions and because of that Yoda and I had to res..."

"Yeah alright," Anakin said "help me with this."

"Fine."

SCC

Mara walked along the busy corridor of the SCC towards the common room. Sighing she flicked a wisp of her wavy brown waist length hair over her shoulder. Sighing she unlocked the door the the soundproof room ad when she walked into the room it was like waking into the Mall lat night on Christmas Eve.

"Recruits!"she shouted I thought I told you to report to the landing pad didn't I?"  
>Sheepish looks greeted her "well where are you supposed to be?" There was a scrambling to get to the door and the recruits left the shook her head picked up her gun from its place on the coffee table and exited the room.<p>

The Twilight.

"Pass me the thing Obi wan"

"What thing Anakin?"

"The welding gun."

"Oh that thing." Obi wan said and passed it to Anakin who was underneath the control panel trying to fix the Hyperdrive.

There was a "thanks" closely followed by a string of curses and Anakin emerged.

"We're crashing," he said "get to the escape pod."

Obi wan opened his mouth when Anakin interrupted "there is one." When Obi wan made no move he added "Go!"

Obi wan walked up to the door looked at Anakin, who said "I'm staying here no go"

Obi wan sighed rolled his eyes and just as he got to the escape pod the ship crashed into the ground.

SCC

Just as Mara arrived at the landing pad her highest ranking soldier Joseph Harker, ran up to her and said "the ship is going to crash in about a minute"

"Move the troops" she sighed and ran towards the shelter used when troopers were outside and a ships was landing just as she reached the shelter the ship crashed into the ground.  
>With flames licking at the front of the ship Mara slowly approached it slowly. just as she reached it there was a crashing noise from the back of the ship and when Mara went to investigate a man was standing there looking slightly stunned. Mara nodded at her men and they raised their guns at Obi wan.<p>

"Set the guns on stun' she whispered. And approached him "identify your-self " she snapped her commander side showing.

The man looked up, and said "I am Obi wan Kenobi and trying to get to my friend Anakin Skywalker."

A few of the soldiers looked at each other and began whispering "SILENCE!" Mara yelled and turned back to Obi wan "you have 10 seconds to explain why you're here and how you got here."

Obi wan sighed "look, I don't know how or why I'm here and obviously I got here in this ship and if you don't mind I'm going to find my friend."

The instance Obi wan made a move for the ship Mara shot him with a blast from her stun gun.

"Um Mara?" one of her junior recruits said "suppose he is telling the truth cause we can't exactly leave his friend in the wreckage of the ship if there is someone in there can we?"

"Check the ship" Mara said and stormed off.

When the soldiers reached the cockpit of the ship they found Anakin lying at the door to the cockpit.

"Get Mara!" Jack shouted "and hurry up!" he shouted when no one made a move.

""Mara!" they shouted running into her office

"What!" she snapped

"We have found this Obi wan fellows friend."

"And?"

"He's nearly dead."

"WHAT!" Mara yelled and raced out of the room after the soldiers...


End file.
